


That Aroma In the Air.. (reupload)

by LevL0ngFingers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Heats and what not, Just enjoy, M/M, Maybe angst, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Sakusa Kiyoomi, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ruts And shit, THEY ARE GON BE PREGNANT LMFOAOW, Whats a plot lol, jk, this story is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevL0ngFingers/pseuds/LevL0ngFingers
Summary: Just Omegas in heat and Alphas in rut... And Fluff! Maybe Kids (^.^)Nothing special here lol(*☻-☻*)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	That Aroma In the Air.. (reupload)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy this reupload haha... Here’s LevYaku! (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)

Lev was working late, which wasn’t rare. But in some cases he knew his omega needed him tonight. He tried and hurried to finish his work fast. He knew Yaku needed him. He finished whatever else he needed with his modeling agency and signed a few papers works before heading to his car. 

Now just to go home. Which was 15 minutes away.

I really hope Mori is okay... Lev thought. He knew Yaku heats were painful. On top of that he had to stop by a store to buy ice packs and medicine. So he had to wait a little longer.

”Oh god..It hurts..Everything hurts.” Morisuke whined out, in hopes of his alpha bursting though the door to help. Yaku got up only to feel his legs give out on him. He fell onto the floor, still hot and panting for air. His lower half felt sticky but yet..numb. He curled into a ball and whimpered, silently waiting. 

Once Lev pulled into the driveway he sprinted to his front door where he struggled holding the keys to open it but managed. “Mori?” He softly said while walking up the stairs, he didn’t wanna scare him. He walked to their shared bedroom and heard soft whimpers. “Don’t come in here please..” Lev smelled faint omega heat and strawberry scent. “I’m sorry Mori.” Lev said before opening the door.

He got hit with the aromas coming from the small omega. He looked down to see Yaku panting and hot on the floor, holding his stomach. He dropped the bag softly next to the door and walked up to his omega. He bent down to his level and cupped his face. Yaku sunk his face into his hands, he didn’t want him to see him because of how vulnerable he looked. He felt embarrassed.

”Look up.” Lev asked. Yaku continued to look down, not wanting his alpha to see him still. “Look up, Omega.” He said with a low voice, almost a groan. This sent shivers down Yaku spine. He hesitated but still complied. He looked into Lev worrisome eyes and snuggled into his hand. 

Yaku had calmed down ever since he smelt his alpha scent in the air. A mix of snow always made him feel at ease with any situation. A strange smell. I know, but Yaku loved it. “Now, let’s get you into a warm bath for you can take your suppressants and cool down.” Lev said, picking him up from his underarms. 

“Ugh, Put me the hell down Haiba.” He mumbled. Still loud enough for Lev to hear. “But Morriiiiiii...You can’t even walk properly.” Yaku narrowed his eyes. “Can you please stay in bed with me?” Yaku asked. Lev put him down and looked into his eyes. He wasn’t looking back at him. He tugged at his shirt, “Please...Haiba..please stay with me.” Yaku wasn’t the type to beg.

”Ok...yeah sure I will but I need you to take your suppressants, Mori.” He said and placed him onto the bed. Yaku nodded, words wasn’t needed. Lev ran downstairs and grabbed his omega some water. He hopped up the stairs and grabbed the bag by the door. He popped open the package and grabbed a pill, he set the water on his bed stand and handed him the pill. Then, he watched him as he took it to make sure he did. “I’m gonna change now, for we can lay down together okay?” He reassured his lover. He yawned and nodded, laying down. He rushed to the bathroom to do the daily night routine. 

—

Once he had finished he decided to sleep without a shirt, to make his scent come out more to ease the pained omega. He walked out the bathroom to see Yaku with a pillow hugged to his stomach and him curled around it. Lev melted at the sight. He stared in awe before sliding into the bed. “Can I replace that pillow?” He jokingly asked. Yaku threw the pillow to his face before crawling upon his alpha chest and snuggling hisself there. "Such a baby." In response, Yaku snuggled closer to his scent glands on his neck. Lev happily accepted that and quickly scent marked him before rubbing his back to sleep. "Goodnight love."

-

When Lev had awoken, he felt something rather, light pressed near his lower hip. He rubbed his eyes and flicked his eyes open. What he saw was surprising, more arousing like.

It was Yaku, grinding his hardened cock against Lev's. He was red and his mouth slightly open, panting for air. "Mo-ngh.." Lev attempted to say his name, but it got him nowhere. The heat got to his head. “Haibaa..please..I want it..” Lev couldn’t handle Yaku doing this, it only happened once or twice. Lev saw the pre-cum seeping though Yaku’s shorts. He was already half hard before he even woke up. Before he could even say a word he started tugging at Lev sweatpants.”Woah Mori wait, calm down..” 

“Haiba please..pleasepleaseplease—“

Lev had enough. He flipped him over so he was on his back and then got up to take off his shorts, his underwear came right after and he got between the omega legs,looking at him up and down before taking off his shorts, underwear with. He had already self lubed hisself. Oh. He shoved two fingers in Yaku, slowly pumping him. “O-oh. W-ait..Ngh..Haibbaaa—“

His words were slurred and almost like a blur. His floral scent filling the air. Lev thought it was enough to add three fingers, so he did. Oh the way Yaku yelped. He started scissoring his fingers open, making sure he wouldn’t hurt the smaller one. Yaku’s words were gibberish but Lev could make out some words. Knot. Please. Fuck. He yanked his fingers resulting him the smaller one squirming. Lev had pulled down his sweatpants, Yaku seeing the huge imprint, he moaned at the sight.

He pulled down his boxers and lining his cock with his slick hole. Teasing him, rubbing up and down on his hole. ”St-op teasin-ah” Then, he pushed in. Yaku gripped the bedsheets, huffing and whimpering for air. “You wanted this, so you get what you want, baby.” Lev roughly slid in and out at a quick pace. All you could hear was slapping noises and moaning. Quick pants coming from Lev. He grabbed Yaku ankles and held them up, hitting his deep spot. “Mm! Ah! Pl-ease slow down..Alph—“ He was quickly cut off by the alpha quickening his pace. His orgasm was at peak and he started screaming. He has cummed onto his shirt and onto Lev cock. 

He went limp. “Don’t give out yet, i’m not finish, omega.” A sob came from the smaller one. “Please hurry and knot me..” A few more hard thrust coming from the alpha and he finally connected to his throbbing knot he was waiting for. Lev caught hisself before he fell onto the already half sleep omega. He took off his messy shirt and swapped back places.

Chest to chest, he held him close until the knot died down. 

Yaku woke up first to throbbing pain to his lower back abdomen. He looked up at a sleeping Lev and look down to a..sight to see. “What the fuck..” He said and started to slowly pull it out. Once he got up without waking the taller one he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Since he was already naked he decided to just hop in. A few minutes of standing there he closed his eyes and decided to stand under the water. Until he felt long fingers pull him in by the waist.

”Ah Haiba what the fuck.. My waist hurts you dumbass!” He turned to start throwing jabs at his abs. “Ah! Okay sorry Mori..” He grabbed his wrists and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love youuu!” Lev happily smiled at Yaku. It made him melt. He cupped Lev face and sweetly smiled back. “I love you too.” 

For Lev feeling sorry, he washed up Yaku and dried his hair and help dressing him, made sure he took his suppressants and cuddled him. “You know... You didn’t have to do all this.” Yaku mumbled. 

“What? But I wanted to, I know you go though a lot when it’s your heat and I just wanna be here for you because I love you.” He said, Cuddling more into Yaku. He never understood why Lev did so much for him. But he loved him for it. And that’s all that mattered. “I love you Haiba...” Yaku said mumbling off into slumber. “Love you too, Morisuke.” He said, rubbing away at the soft curls on his head.


End file.
